


Waste

by WitchyElla (Leviarty)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/WitchyElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all she ever was to them. A name, a face, a waste of their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste

Every muggle parent tells their children that they are perfect. That they will grow up to be something great, a firefighter, a doctor, the Prime Minister.

Every witch/wizard parent tells their children they are perfect. That they will grow up to be something amazing, an Auror, a healer, the Minister of Magic.

She never heard those stories. She was never told she would be great, powerful, beautiful. That was expected. It was expected that she be perfect, brutal, wicked.

But somewhere along the line, she became nothing; she faded into the background between her sisters.

Because Bella, beautiful, cruel, perfect Bella was and had always been everything they wanted. She was the Slytherin princess of the dark, the one who was destined to serve the Dark Lord with her agonizing hatred for the world.

And 'Cissy, elegant, timid, flawless 'Cissy who needed guidance. She could be a great follower, but she was always unsure of herself. She needed to be pushed in the 'right' direction, constantly guided by her elders.

Poor Rommie was stuck in the middle. Like always.

Because she wasn't beautiful, she wasn't elegant, she wasn't cruel or full of hatred. She just was.

Her parents had always been so proud of Bella. She was everything they ever wanted in a daughter, everything they ever hoped for her to become.

And they had always been trying perfect 'Cissy, because she could be just as great.

But what about her?

Did she deserve to be the shining star in her mother's eye? Didn't she deserve to be encouraged to become something wonderful?

Or was she just nothing? A nonentity? A Nobody?

Was she worth the time and energy her sisters had received?

She wasn't even worth the tears in her mother's eyes when she decided to marry a muggleborn. She turned her back on the family and the family didn't even seem to acknowledge that she existed, let alone that she'd done something wrong.

Rumor had it, she'd been unceremoniously removed from the family tree. Because that's all she ever was to them. A name, a face, a waste of their time. Someone who forced them to remove the family tree, someone rude enough to waste their oh so valuable time, someone best left forgotten.

She wishes she could say their apathy didn't hurt. Because why should she care? They surely didn't.

But it did hurt. It hurt that she had betrayed them and they hadn't so much as batted an eye. It hurt that no one came running after he. It hurt that they seemed to expect her betrayal.

It shouldn't have hurt. Because she wanted nothing to do with them. She didn't want to be the pureblood, Slytherin, Death Eater like the rest of them. She didn't want to be a killer of muggles and mudbloods. She didn't want the ideal of pureblood superiority that had burned, drill, beaten into her head since they day she could lift her head on her own. It shouldn't have hurt.

But it did.


End file.
